


Brotherhood of Man

by Nerdgirlproblems



Series: Aren't You Proud to be in that Fraternity 'verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, frat boy!Blaine, inebriated make-out, keg stand, kissing while under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frat Boy!Blaine AU, since Kurt loves it when he talks fratty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borogroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borogroves/gifts).



> Mimsy wanted a frat boy!Blaine AU (as did we all). Since my sorority was founded way back in the day as a "Women's Fraternity," I assumed this makes me qualified as a "frat girl."
> 
> This is not a real fraternity depicted, but if you know where I stole the name from then I will love you forever.
> 
> Thanks to my friend Meg (raspberriesandcolfer) for the beta!

Kurt never thought he’d be involved in the Greek life in college. He’d never had a lot of male friends in high school, and was never accepted amongst the average beer-drinking and sports-watching guys his age. Not to mention his ever-present fear of being ostracized or even assaulted for his sexuality. He wasn’t surprised when Finn decided to rush for a frat, but as he met more and more of his brothers new “brothers,” he was surprised at how much he liked all of them. They loved to talk about cars and music with Kurt, and a few of them were even into fashion (the metrosexual was alive and well at their school).

So when Finn invited him to an off-campus frat party one Saturday night, it didn’t take a lot of convincing to get Kurt to go.

“It’ll be so much fun, bro! Plus, you know, the guys like you. I know you don’t wanna rush, but I like that my brother gets along with my brothers, you know?”

Finn smiled his dopey puppy-dog smile, which Kurt had always found wonderfully endearing.

“Alright, I’ll come. But I won’t promise to stay the whole night, alright?”

“Awesome! And I promise, everyone is totally cool with you being gay and stuff. There are some gay guys in the house, didja know? I wouldn’t join a group that wasn’t ok with it.”

Kurt nodded, patting Finn’s arm as he grabbed his coat and followed his brother out the door.

“I know, Finn.”

***

“So, whose house is this?” Kurt asked as they walked up the drive. Music was already pouring through the open windows, and they could see masses of people inside and milling around the porch. It was an older house, the kind that filled the small college town and were often rented by upperclassmen.

“A bunch of guys live here. I think one of the seniors, Wes, bought it. He called it an investment or something. But some of the brothers are abroad or on co-ops, so they rented some rooms to underclassmen that wanted out of the dorms. It’s the main party house.” Finn grinned, as if that was the coolest place to live. Considering how disgusting a house would be after a single frat party, Kurt could only imagine what it would be like to live in a “party house.”

The inside the house was fairly full of men and women, most holding red solo cups. One of Finn’s friends, Puck, spotted them, nodding in their direction before motioning to the keg and punch bowl in the corner. Puck met them at the drinks, reveling in his role as bartender.

“Hey bros,” he greeted Finn with a fistbump, nodding at Kurt. “Beer or Jungle Juice?”

“Jungle Juice?” Kurt questioned.

“Yeah, a party classic. You don’t want to know what’s in it. It’s like… mostly vodka and kool-aid. I mean, it’s basically vodka…”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I’ll just take a beer.”

Puck looked surprised as he filled Kurt’s cup. “Seriously? I figured you were more of an apple martini guy.”

“Finn and I come from the same place, Puck. I grew up stealing sips of my dad’s beer to get through Monday Night football bonding sessions. Beer’s fine.”

Kurt took his drink with a quick thanks before giving Finn the go-ahead to go off with Puck to talk to some girls.

“I’ll be fine. Just don’t do anything stupid, and text me if you leave. And don’t take advantage of anyone!”

It was Finn’s turn to roll his eyes. “Dude, I’d never do that!” He was cut off from further argument when Puck grabbed his arm, pulling him over to a crowd of sorority girls. Kurt laughed, shaking his head, before heading off to explore the party.

The DJ was set up in one of the front rooms, so by the time he reached the back porch it was quiet enough to hear the people around him. The porch itself held a couple of long folding tables, each with a triangle of solo cups at both ends. The table nearest Kurt had three boys around it, two at one end and one at the other, looking around frantically before his eyes fell on Kurt.

“Hey!” he called, jogging over. “We need a fourth for beer pong. You in?”

With no reason to say no, Kurt merely shrugged.

“Sure? I’ve never played before, so I can’t promise that I’ll be any good.”

The other man smiled. “That’s alright, the point is more to have fun while drinking than to win. My name is Blaine.”

Kurt returned his smile. “Kurt.”

Blaine shook his hand, which seemed surprisingly gentlemanly for a frat boy.

“You’re not a brother. Are you rushing Delta?”

Kurt shook his head. “No, I’m here with… well, my actual brother. Stepbrother. Finn Hudson?”

“Oh, you’re that brother!” Blaine grinned at Kurt’s obvious confusion. “He sort of mentioned you a few times. Like, when he found out I was gay. He’s a great guy.”

Kurt smiled. “Yeah, he can be.”

Kurt followed Blaine over to the table, nodding he was introduced to the guys across from him, Jake and Ryder. He kept glancing over at Blaine while the rules were explained, noticing the muscles underneath his Delta Tau Chi sweatshirt and his broad shoulders that tapered to a small waist. He kept smiling at Kurt, his hazel eyes shining underneath tousled curls. Kurt shook himself out of his staring to pay attention. Despite knowing that Blaine was gay, Kurt hadn’t come to the party to hook up. He just wanted to have some fun.

Jake and Ryder went first, each taking a turn to try to throw the ping-pong ball into one of Blaine and Kurt’s cups. They missed, and the ball past to Blaine, who made it, forcing Jake to take a drink. The game went on, the boys getting worse and worse at throwing as the beers were consumed. Kurt actually made it into one of the cups on his third try, cheering along with Blaine. When Blaine raised his fist, Kurt actually found himself responding with a fistbump.

“See, isn’t this fun?” Blaine asked, grinning a bit sloppily after his 5th beer.

“Sure, nothing says fun like throwing a dirty ping-pong ball into a cup of shitty beer and then chugging it.” Kurt’s voice was sarcastic but he couldn’t help but smile.

The game ended with Jake and Ryder winning, but no one seemed to care much. The two friends went to high five each other over their win, but Ryder tripped, falling into Jake.

Kurt giggled into Blaine’s shoulder.

“Oh god, it looked like he chest bumped him!”

Blaine laughed. “Yeah, because that’s what all frat guys do. Chug beer and chest bump.”

“Well, the beer part is right.”

Kurt suddenly realized that he was right next to Blaine, his front pressed into Blaine’s side. They froze, Blaine’s eyes on Kurt’s mouth. Kurt shivered, but he didn’t move away.

They were interrupted by a voice calling from inside.

“Blaine! Dude, keg stand!”

They both turned to see a blonde boy in the doorway, his hair swept to the side and his wide mouth grinning.

Blaine turned back to Kurt. “Wanna check it out?”

“Sure, why not.” Kurt tried to sound apathetic, but he couldn’t help but squeal internally when Blaine reached for his hand and pulled him alongside into the house.

Once they reached the keg, Kurt saw a small crowd of guys standing around. He vaguely recognized a boy called Mike shaking out his arms, beer staining his shirt front. He caught sight of Blaine and yelled for him.

“You missed it, Anderson! Your turn now!”

The blonde from before bumped Blaine’s shoulder.

“You up for it?”

Blaine looked unsure.

“I don’t know, Sam. We just played beer pong and we pre-gamed pretty hard…”

Kurt eyed the keg, then his new friend.

“Wait, have you done this before?”

“Yeah, a couple of times. It’s not… the smartest move, but every once in a while it’s fun. I just don’t wanna overdo it.”

Blaine looked Kurt in the eye, making it clear that he didn’t want to possibly pass out when he could be with him instead. His friend, Sam, interrupted them again.

“Blaine’s a keg stand master!” He pushed his phone in front of Kurt, showing a photo of Blaine being held upside down over a keg, his arms straining and glistening. Kurt’s eyes widened, turned on way more than he thought he would be.

“I’ll do it.” Kurt said without looking up. He had no idea where the idea had come from, but suddenly the thought of showing off like that in front of Blaine seemed genius.  
“Wait, seriously?” Same seemed excited, but Blaine just gaped. “Alright! Let’s do this!”

Sam led Kurt over to the keg, where he and another brother offered to hold him up. Before he was lifted he spared a glance at Blaine, who looked enthralled. Kurt smirked as he, with the help of Blaine’s friends, held himself above the keg, grabbing the hose and taking a deep breath before beginning to chug.

It was intense and a little scary at first, before he got used to breathing through his nose. He didn’t last very long, and he let go of the hose with a cough before the guys let him down, the blood rushing from his head and leaving him staggering. But Blaine was there to grab him, his eyes huge as he stared at Kurt, both of them breathing heavily.

“You okay?”

Kurt took a breath, holding onto Blaine’s forearms to stay upright.

“Oh yeah, dude, piece of cake.” He responded with a grin, ignoring the feeling of beer running down his chin and shirt.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Right, ‘dude,’ you’re a frat natural.”

Kurt tried to think of a witty retort, but he got dizzy, almost falling except for Blaine’s strong hands on his sides.

“Whoa! You okay? Do you need to sit down?”

Kurt nodded, afraid to open his mouth in case of a accidentally throwing up beer all over this cute guy.

“I live in the house. Do you mind going to my room? No funny business, I promise. Just a quiet place to sit.”

Kurt nodded again, grateful for Blaine’s hold as the staggered to the stairs and up to his room.

“I wouldn’t mind any funny business.” He mumbled, unsure if Blaine heard him.

When they reached a door with a Roxy Music poster on it, Kurt was surprised at how clean it was inside. It was small, but neat. Blaine’s bed was made with a dark blue comforter on top, and while his desk and bookshelves were cluttered, there were no clothes strewn about. His cracked-open closet door gave Kurt a view of a colorful but well-kept closet. Blaine helped Kurt sit down on the bed, sitting next to him after passing him a cup of water.

“I keep one in here during parties so I don’t have to get it after. Helps with recovery.”

Kurt smiled into the glass, leaning onto Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine put his arm around Kurt’s back, softly stroking his waist. They sat in silence for a moment, centimeters apart.

Blaine’s eyeline kept moving to Kurt’s lips as he asked, “you feeling any better?” Kurt nodded, unable to find the right words as he shared the same breath with this unfairly attractive boy.

Suddenly dizzy for reasons completely unrelated to the alcohol and emboldened by the liquid courage, Kurt surged the forward over the small distance, attaching his lips to Blaine’s. Despite the beer dulling their senses, the kiss still felt electric. Kurt’s hands clutched Blaine’s curls, while Blaine held one hand against Kurt’s neck and the other on his waist. They lost time as they kissed, tangled together and wrapped up in the feel of one another. At some point they fell sideways on the bed, Kurt rolling on top of Blaine and yanking his sweatshirt off, Kurt’s own shirt unbuttoned and half off already. Kurt dove back in, Blaine responding with a moan. They were so distracted that they almost missed when Kurt’s phone rang, the sound of the Free Credit Rating.com jingle causing Blaine to pull away and Kurt to groan in frustration. 

“Yes?” Kurt answered, breathless and annoyed. Luckily Blaine was still rubbing circles on Kurt’s thighs where they straddled his lap.

“Hey, bro! Listen, Puck puked all over me and I gotta get him home. I think I’m gonna call it a night. I don’t know if you wanna walk back alone, so unless you’re gonna stay the night…” Finn sounded apologetic, as Puck yelled in the background, “Get it, Hummel! Anderson’s a hottie!”

Despite how much he wanted to stay in Blaine’s bed forever, Kurt knew that a drunken hook up was not the way he wanted to spend the night. He sighed.

“I’ll meet you by the door in a few minutes. And tell Puckerman that he better not barf on me.”

“Got it. Sorry, Kurt.”

Kurt hung up the phone, falling forward onto Blaine’s shoulder.

“So… you’re leaving?” Blaine asked hesitantly.

“Yeah. But… I had a lot of fun tonight.”

Blaine pulled Kurt’s phone from his hands, typing in his number before handing it back as Kurt sat up.

“Well, you’ve got my number…” He rubbed at the back of his neck, obviously unsure. Kurt grinned, leaning forward to give him a sweet and lingering kiss.

“Of course. We should meet up for coffee this week.”

“Yeah! I love coffee.” Blaine looked like an excited puppy. 

Kurt laughed, before looking down at his beer-stained and rumpled shirt and grimacing.

“Ugh, this will not be fun to walk home in.”

“You could, um, borrow one of mine?” Blaine shrugged, causing Kurt to smile again.  
“Really? I… I’d like that.” He turned, grabbing Blaine’s discarded ΔΤΧ sweatshirt from the floor and exchanging his ruined shirt for it.

“You look good in my letters…” Blaine said, slightly in awe, from his place on the bed.

Kurt leaned forward for one last kiss.

“If you’re nice, I’ll wear them one our first date…”

He grinned into the kiss, heart swelling as he felt Blaine do the same.


	2. Coffee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand, more of the fratboy!Blaine AU!  
> The coffee date, as requested by Mandy (alittledizzy) and beta'd by the amazing Tessa (thesongsparrow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, there's at least one more chapter coming up.
> 
> I'm not on tumblr anymore, but if you want to prompt me for this verse, just message me here.
> 
> Also, I alluded to it earlier, but Blaine's fraternity is named after the frat in Animal House :)

Message from Blaine Anderson:  
So how about that coffee?

Message from Kurt Hummel:  
The Starbucks on campus? Tomorrow at 2?

Message from Blaine Anderson:  
I’ve got class. How about 3?

Message from Kurt Hummel:  
Perfect.

***

Blaine was nervous. It was one thing to talk to a cute guy at a party, with his brothers all around and a little (or a lot) of liquid courage. But meeting a guy stone cold sober, alone, in a coffee shop? Especially a guy as hot as Kurt? Nerve-wracking is an understatement.

It was only made worse because Blaine couldn’t stop thinking about how Kurt had looked in Blaine’s sweatshirt, his letters pressed tight across his broad torso and just a hint of skin showing below the hem. Blaine may not have been entirely sober at the time, but there was no way he’d ever be too drunk to remember that sight.

And now he was sitting in Starbucks, ten minutes early, waiting impatiently for Kurt to arrive. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone on a real date. He’d come to college wanting to unwind, find himself after three years in the stiff-backed atmosphere of Dalton Academy. It had been what he’d needed after escaping the bullying from his old school, but college was where he planned on figuring out who Blaine Anderson really is. That meant taking interesting classes, joining a fraternity, not over-gelling his hair, and letting himself go to parties with his brothers. But then Kurt had walked in, looking amazing and with an air of confidence and wit that Blaine was immediately attracted to. Dating may not have been on his mind so far at school, but since meeting Kurt the other night, it was all he could think about.

That, and Kurt in his sweatshirt.

Thankfully, before Blaine could get too lost in his thoughts, he looked up to see Kurt walking through the door, eyes scanning the room until he saw Blaine, then smiling. He wasn’t wearing Blaine’s sweatshirt, sadly, but he was in a form-fitting and flattering white button-down and navy waistcoat. Blaine walked over to meet him with a grin of his own.

“Hey.”

“Hi. Hope you weren’t waiting long.”

Blaine had been there since his class ended twenty minutes ago.

“Oh… no, not long… Um, want to get some coffee?”

After Blaine had gotten his drip and Kurt had his mocha, they found a small table in a far corner. It was small enough that their legs tangled under the table and their arms were constantly brushing. Neither of them seemed to mind.

Unfortunately, once they were seated and comfortable, that’s when the awkward silence set in.

“So-”

“I-”

The boys spoke at the same time, then stopped.

Blaine laughed, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

“Sorry. I’m not very good at this. It’s… been a while.”

“Since you had coffee?” Kurt teased.

“Since I got coffee with a very attractive guy.”

Kurt blushed, smiling down at his cup.

“I, uh… I’m not exactly an old hat at this.”

“Old hat?” Blaine chuckled.

“Sartorial sayings are always useful, Blaine.”

Blaine knew he was probably looking at Kurt with something akin to “heart eyes,” but he couldn’t help it. This boy was just too close to perfect. At least to Blaine.

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind if we… figured this all out together…”

For a moment, Blaine felt unsure. Maybe he’d gone too far? Maybe this was too much for a first coffee together after a semi-drunken, if still amazing, make-out.

But then he saw Kurt’s soft smile.

“I like the sound of that.”  
The two boys grinned at each other a bit dopily over their cups.

“Uh, so…” Kurt shook himself a bit out of their mutual mooning. “I guess this is when we start with the basic small talk? What’s your major, where are you from, stuff like that?”

“Right. Well, I’m undecided but leaning towards music education. I love music, especially singing and playing the piano. I’m a Delta, which you may know.” Blaine winked. “Oh, and I thought Finn might have mentioned it, since he thought it was so cool when he found out. I’m from Ohio, too. Westerville, outside of Columbus. You’re from Lima, right?”

“Yeah. Wow, small world!”

“So,” Blaine smiled, nudging Kurt’s foot with his own. “Your turn.”

“Vocal performance major, I’m thinking of a theatre double with a concentration in costuming. I love singing and fashion, so why not study it? You know where I’m from, and my brother. You probably know most things about me.”

“I doubt that. You’ve got an air of mystery. Like I could learn something new about you every day.”

“Well, I do have a lot of layers.”

“I can see that.” Blaine reached out slowly, tugging softly on Kurt’s waistcoat.

Kurt laughed. “Well, fashion should be a reflection of the self.”

“So what does that say about me, if I like to wear sweatshirts and, for special occasions, bowties?”

“It says that you need some fashion guidance.” Kurt leaned in conspiratorially with a sly grin. “And there’s nothing wrong with a well-placed bowtie.”

Blaine felt himself blushing. “It’s a good thing I’ve got you around now to let me know how to dress. Just don’t cut out the sweats completely.”

“Just this once, I’ll allow it. That sweatshirt of yours was extremely comfortable.”

Blaine knew he was blushing now.

“Oh!” Kurt started. “I’m sorry, I totally forgot to bring it.”

He frowned, which Blaine felt the sudden urge to fix.

“No, that’s fine!” Blaine reached out, putting his hand over Kurt’s on the tabletop. When he saw Kurt smile at that, he continued. “I guess that just means we’ll have to meet up again.”

“Oh, that’s for sure.”

Blaine couldn’t help but grin widely.

“And maybe next time,” Kurt grinned wickedly, “I’ll wear the sweatshirt again. Since you seemed to like it.”

“Oh. Y-yeah. That… Yes.”

Kurt laughed, a new confidence in his eyes as he grabbed the back of Blaine’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
